It is well known to attach a draft shield to a precision balance, where the draft shield surrounds a space above the weighing dish of the precision balance. The draft shield has the task of preventing the weighing process from being negatively affected by external influences, such as air movements, electrostatic forces of attraction or thermal radiation. In order to be able to place an object to be weighed on the weighing dish, a draft shield of this type has a side panel that can be slid between a closed position and an open position. In order to clean the draft shield or to obtain unimpeded access to the weighing dish, it is known from the prior art that the side panels and a front panel as well as a lid of the draft shield can be totally disassembled. However, in order to thoroughly clean the weighing chamber of the precision balance, it is also desirable to be able to remove the weighing chamber base, in order to make it easy to clean the base. In addition, the weighing chamber base should be designed in such a way that liquids or foreign matter, falling on the weighing chamber base, cannot fall into the weighing process-specific system, which is disposed underneath the weighing chamber base, and cannot damage the weighing process-specific system.
The German patent DE 103 55 106 A1 describes a removable draft shield having walls that are coated with an electrically conductive material and are connected to each other with electrically conductive connections, so that electrostatic charges can be discharged.
The German patent DE 10 2009 055 622 A1 discloses a draft shield having a weighing chamber base that is in thermally conductive connection with a thermoelectric module. This design makes it possible to avoid unwanted air currents in the weighing chamber.
The patent WO 2005/003697 A1 discloses a balance that has a draft shield that is positioned on the balance housing in such a manner that it can be removed.
The German patent DE 198 49 399 A1 discloses a balance with a draft shield that is attached to the balance housing with a locking device.
The European patent EP 2 088 406 A1 discloses a balance with a draft shield that is attached via a form locking connection to the balance housing with the aid of a fastening arrangement.